User talk:UberTri125/1
Congratulations! Gratz on becoming Lvl 30!! Also I need to thank you for your awesome work on the Runes page. Now it is useful, clear and easy to comprehend. Sam 3010 21:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Totally agree...that page is awesome now...great work. Vyrolan 23:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Picture Badges Well, I got them unintentionally - I wasn't even going for them. Since I've been working on the Patch History Project, the patch histories I add to the pages invariably contain images (as part of the wikified links to champion abilities), and since I've been editing so many, it just adds up. Kungming2 02:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey there, I couldn't say good nite the other time, I hope you are enjoying your time in the wiki as well as in the game. Contact me if you need anything. - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Passive/Effects for items Hey man, I wanted to get this straightened out. When do passive effects on items qualify to be listed as Passive and when should they be listed as Effects? Because right now it seems like we randomly assign passive effects to either of the 2 info box entries. So, either we need to come up with a rule as to which goes where or modify the template... --AntiZig 17:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't answer your PMs in-game, because I was afk. --AntiZig 04:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sample Table. Actually I meant it to look more like this: . And the items link to the item page. Also it must be a template. Sam 3010 16:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nearly perfect, just add the borders it had before. Once you are done, you will become the Project Leader, and you decide if you want to add Riot's RECITEMS alone, or if you want to create a blog so people can join you. Also, I'm thinking it should be at the bottom of the strategy pages, but you decide. Sam 3010 21:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes on the Champion's Strategy Places. Also make a blog so you get help. Possible Template? I was wondering if you had some free time, if you could come up with a template for me. I figured you know what you're doing with the awesomely done template for recommended items. I'm not familiar with too much in the way of the wiki's coding. It would be for use in Users' profile pages for skins. If you look at my profile page, I just have their load screens showing, resized. I was wondering if you could come up with something that looks similar to the champion checklist, but only show ones specified by the user (like the champ checklist would ONLY show those you said xxx=yes to). Possibly with the champ name shown below as well. Distinguishing between regular and legendary skins (like on my page) optional. I was thinking, have it fill in side by side to a maximum count, then create another row and start filling in there. Pls let me know what you think. Basic example for having 6 skins: pic pic pic pic pic pic (left justified) or pic pic pic pic :pic pic (center aligned) Texas Snyper 14:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Errr... i believe there is already a tempalte for that... So let me check it and add it to my Useer PAge and I will confirm. Sam 3010 15:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::1.- That was weird, seems like we do think the same, I am checking it right now, altho I g2g in 10 mins so maybe I won't figure it out yet. 2.-I can edit it just fine. Sam 3010 15:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I just checked it, it is fairly easy to use: just add of the list because you told me that a synergy is when 2 things are one of the BEST to be matched up. Since has mana regen, I don't see it being a synergy for him. Also he doesn't need that specific item for ability power and cooldown reduction. He has other options.. i.e. , , or even . I suggest we have a debate on the subject. Technology Wizard 21:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Help me with Ashe, Sona, Nocturne and Jarvan AD pages. Sam 3010 15:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Work for you First, the avatar issue is just a Wikia bug, we can't do anything to fix it. I will really appreciate if you could make some changes to the Champion_Rotation_Schedule_(Season_One) Page. Can you make it so that there is a break between Week 32 and 33? So that a new set of three starts with Week 33, and there will be a row for week 31 and 32 only. This is because there was a change in the mechanic of CRS from Week 33 on. Let me know if you will do it and when you finish it. Sam 3010 02:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Lee Sin Hey Uber! I just saw the new video from Riot on Youtube. It is SO cool. It's Lee Sin's art spotlight and Urf is in it too! I really hope that they don't let go of Urf :( Anyway you have to see it for yourself. I am pretty sure they didn't spend all of that time for an April's Fool joke. Tell me what you think! Technology Wizard, A LoL Wikia Rollback Editor Featured Champions The vote has been hidden until the vote-casting starts. You should vote too. And the CRS page looks very nice thank you for your help. Sam 3010 03:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC)